


Full-Face and Profile

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson's maid wonders why Mr. Holmes keeps his own photographs on his bedroom wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full-Face and Profile

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised I hadn't posted this on AO3 as well ^^" 
> 
> Written for [Challenge 152: Shot](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/657304.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> Mrs. Hudson is the creation of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> * * *

“Mrs. Hudson,” said Bessie. “Why does Mr. Holmes have his own photographs on his bedroom wall?”

She stared at his noble profile.

“It just seems a bit…” Bessie furrowed her brow. “... _vain_ for Mr. Holmes.” 

“Well…”

Mrs. Hudson smiled weakly at her young maid. And thought back to the three months Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson had been ‘on holiday’ after the Sampson burglary debacle. 

She turned to where Mr. Holmes’s mug shots were taking pride of place in his collection of celebrated criminals.

“Bessie,” said Mrs. Hudson. “Let’s just say Mr. Holmes has a very _particular_ sense of humour.”


End file.
